


Captured

by DreamerX2



Series: Baby, I love you, translated version [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Chained up, Kidnapping, Little bit of fluff at the end, Lots of Angst, M/M, OC death, Scarring, Threats, Traumatic Experiences, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: В плену у галрианского командира Венна Лэнс и Кит должны пройти испытание, чтобы узнать, как далеко они могут зайти ради защиты друг друга и сколько жертв готовы принести, чтобы выжить.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528145) by [JustSomeGirl92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6825542

Вряд ли галра собирались выпустить его из этих наручников в ближайшее время.  
  
Лэнс далеко не с покорностью принял факт того, что его взяли в плен. Вместо этого он сражался, пинался и даже укусил одного из них. Ему удалось ненадолго вырваться из чужой хватки, но стоило ему пробежать один коридор, как он немедленно потерялся и его снова схватили. Только на этот раз вокруг его запястий защелкнулась пара наполненных квинтэссенцией наручников, которые невозможно было сломать. Они также угрожали ему намордником, но он был настолько зол, что ему было плевать.  
  
Не только его глупую задницу поймали, отчего его друзьями придется спасать его, он снова доказал, что Лэнс МакКлейн всего лишь неудачник и клоун, так еще он пропустит возвращение Кита на корабль. Он ушел на последнюю миссию с Клинком, которая, по словам Коливана, была личная и требовала его непосредственного присутствия. Скорее всего, сейчас он возвращался в замок, а Лэнс даже не сможет поприветствовать его! Сегодняшний день шел совсем не так, как он ожидал.  
  
Галра вокруг него о чем-то разговаривали, но Лэнсу было совершенно все равно. Он все еще не знал, кто именно похитил его. Против них образовалось так много противоборствующих фракций, что он потерял счет. Когда его бросили в клетку, он был уверен, что командир скоро придет, чтобы увидеть его.  
  
— Мы можем поторопиться? — спросил Лэнс, раздраженно фыркнув. — У меня, вообще-то, дела.  
  
Огромный галра зарычал, выгибая уголки губ и обнажая большие собачьи клыки. Лэнс лишь невпечатленно смотрел на него в ответ.  
  
Конечно, он боялся, но он пробыл в этой игре достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что блеф — неотъемлемая часть сражения. Он так привык скрывать страх, что построил маленькое особенное место у себя в голове. Там сидел Кит, который всегда был рад его видеть. Там на них не было ни одной царапины. И сейчас Лэнс снова ушел туда, представляя, как пальцы Кита медленно проходили по его волосам, и беспокойство в груди ослабло. Галра опять усмехнулся, прежде чем тяжелым темпом выйти из помещения.  
  
Тишина, образовавшаяся, когда он остался один, была в разы хуже насмешек. Свинцовые шаги показались облегчением.  
  
Что не удивительно, галра, появившийся перед ним, был высокий и крепкий, с широкими плечами и уродливым шрамом на одной стороне лица. Его внушительный размер и немалый рост ни капли не запугивали Лэнса, но в его глазах было что-то пробирающее до дрожи. Командир должен был обладать маломальским умом, чтобы достичь этого звания, но империя прежде всего ценила грубую силу. Большинство из них привыкло расчищать дорогу кулаками, но один взгляд на это лицо говорил Лэнсу, что его обладатель другой. Что он расчетлив.  
  
— Синий паладин? — учтиво спросил командир, как будто он разговаривал не с человеком, закованным в наручники, сидящем на холодной скамье в металлической камере.  
  
— Вообще-то, я пилот красного льва, — ответил Лэнс, глядя на него из-под прищура глаз. Он встал, медленно двигаясь к центру клетки и не отводя от похитителя скучающего взгляда. — Не позволяйте доспехам одурачить вас.  
  
— Конечно, — командир кивнул. Он держал руки за идеально выпрямленной спиной, оглядывая пленника сверху вниз.  
  
— Прошу прощения, командир?..  
  
— Венн.  
  
— Как диаграмма?*  
  
— Что, прости? — мужчина поднял бровь. Лэнс усмехнулся.  
  
— Ничего. Как я говорил, командир Венн, боюсь, произошла ошибка.  
  
— Никаких ошибок, — галра покачал головой. — На самом деле, я надеялся найти именно тебя. Кажется, мне достался очень интересный маленький приз. Целый набор, так сказать.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Лэнс выгнул бровь.  
  
Венн подавил усмешку, которая зацепилась за один уголок его рта.  
  
— Принесите клинка.  
  
Приказ не развеял замешательство Лэнса. О каком клинке шла речь? Которым будут его пытать — единственное логичное заключение. Он пытался не дать коленям дрожать, приковав взгляд к темному коридору.  
  
Кто-то извивался, крича и, судя по звукам, пинаясь.  
  
— Отпустите меня!  
  
Лэнс вздрогнул от звука этого голоса и бросился к металлическим прутьям. Он знал, что шум не привиделся ему в его счастливом месте. Кит бы никогда не использовал этот тон в его счастливом месте.  
  
— Лэнс?! — Кит прекратил бороться, когда его подвели к полю зрения клетки. — Лэнс!  
  
Когда Кит понял, что он не выдумал своего парня, он начал вырываться еще усерднее, изо всех сил пытаясь добраться к нему. Хоть Кит был сильнее, чем кто-либо ожидал, наверное, из-за его галрианских ген, он был не ровней двум охранникам, которые были вдвое больше него, да еще в таких же наручниках, которые опоясывали руки Лэнса.  
  
— Кит, — мягко сказал шатен, голосом теплым и ласковым. Кит прекратил извиваться.  
  
— Подведите его ближе, — приказал Венн. Он отошел в сторону, позволяя двум галра, которые удерживали одного из пленников, подвести его на непосредственную близость к Лэнсу, но все еще недостаточно близко. Это была настоящая пытка.  
  
— Я не был уверен, верны ли слухи, — протянул Венн, рассеянно поглаживая подбородок. — Их так много в последнее время. Но теперь я вижу, что хотя бы часть из них — правда.  
  
Лэнсу не нужно было спрашивать, о каких сплетнях говорил он.  
  
— Кит, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, совершенно игнорируя командира.  
  
— Я должен был найти агента под прикрытием, — сказал Кит, широко распахнув глаза. Он взглянул на Венна. — Что-то пошло не так. Она… — во взгляде Кита отразилось что-то, что говорило Лэнсу, что он хотел сообщить нечто большее, но не решался в данный момент.  
  
Лэнс просто кивнул, не разрывая зрительного контакта, чтобы Кит знал, что он понимает.  
  
— Круто. Расскажешь все, когда мы вернемся в замок.  
  
Командир наблюдал за их диалогом с веселым блеском в глазах, глядя то на одного заключенного, то на другого.  
  
— На сегодня достаточно. Уведите его.  
  
Командир поднял руку, и охранники начали уводить его. Кит пытался крепко упереться ногами в землю, вырываясь из их хватки.  
  
— Кит, не надо! — взмолил его Лэнс. — Они навредят тебе. Делай пока что то, что они говорят.  
  
— Я не брошу тебя здесь! — возразил Кит, упираясь пятками в гладкий пол, пока его буквально тащили. Лэнс все еще слышал звуки борьбы, даже когда дверь закрылась.  
  
— Куда вы ведете его? — воскликнул парень, свирепо глядя на командира. Его предыдущее безразличие исчезло, сменившись злобой и неповиновением. Спрятать страх на этот раз было труднее.  
  
— Не беспокойся за своего маленького друга-галра, — произнес Венн, отлично имитируя удивление. — Боюсь, его условия проживания гораздо лучше, чем у тебя, — он скучающе осмотрел тесную камеру. — Он один из нас. Ну, более или менее. Тебе остается только надеется, что он заботится о тебе так, как ты думаешь. В противном случае, тебе может быть здесь несладко.  
  
Лэнс понятия не имел, что ответить на это. Он беспомощно наблюдал, как командир развернулся к нему спиной и медленно и уверенно направился по коридору, исчезнув из поля его зрения. Лэнс стоял в полной тишине, глядя на дверь в конце прохода. Он лишь надеялся, что Венн говорил правду и они действительно ничего не сделают Киту. Почему-то усмешка командира ясно дала понять, что в опасности только Лэнс.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Лэнс упал на твердую скамью, которая также служила кроватью. Только тогда он понял, что с него так и не сняли наручники.  
  


***

  
Было трудно отслеживать течение времени. Лэнс не знал, как долго он пробыл там, когда появился один из часовых роботов. Он вошел в камеру, поставил что-то на пол и снял с Лэнса наручники, прежде чем снова уйти. Он не сказал и слова.  
  
— Часто бываешь здесь? — парень попытался завести с ним разговор. — Ах, ясно. Твоя очередь приглядывать за Лэнсом. Тебе повезло.  
  
Когда бездушная машина ушла, он проверил поднос, в котором лежало что-то вроде космического желе. Лэнс ткнул в него одним пальцем, с любопытством нюхнув субстанцию. У него не было запаха, который он мог обнаружить. Однако это не значит, что оно не отравлено. Не достаточно голодный, чтобы рисковать, Лэнс решил оставить еду в покое. Вместо этого он растянулся на скамейке, глядя в темный потолок. Как всегда, его мысли направились к Киту и беспокойству, в порядке ли он. Они кормили его этим космическим желе или чем-то получше? Кормили ли они его вообще? Зная Кита, он, наверное, отказывался есть все, что они давали ему.  
  
Несмотря на текущее положение, Лэнс улыбнулся, представив, как брюнет бросает предложенную еду прямо в их лица и рычит, словно настоящее дикое животное. Руки их похитителей несомненно будут заняты его парнем, это уж точно.  
  
— Хотел бы, чтобы мои руки были заняты моим парнем, — проворчал Лэнс самому себе, повернувшись на бок и прижавшись спиной к стене.  
  
Он провел в таком распорядке несколько дней. В какой-то момент они сняли с него броню и переодели в один из типичных нарядов для пленников.  
  
— Эй, откуда у вас столько лишних вещей, прикрывающих верх? Они ужасно обтягивают кожу. Все же видно! Это какой-то фетиш или что-то вроде того?  
  
Но, конечно, ему никто не ответил. К нему всегда приходили роботы, и они никогда ничего не говорили. Недостаток общения сводил его с ума. Может, это было частью плана. Может, они изучали слабости паладинов, пытаясь сломать их. Когда у Лэнса начали сдавать нервы, он получил возможность завести настоящий разговор.  
  
Робот вернулся, на этот раз их было двое. Так он понял, что что-то изменилось. Всегда ему приносил еду только один андроид. Когда с него снимали доспехи и переодевали, их было двое.  
  
Стоило им войти в клетку, Лэнс понял, что он ошибся. Роботов было четверо. Они молча ступили в камеру. Двое схватили Лэнса за руки, держа их в крепкой хватке. Другие два стянули с потолка что-то вроде цепи. Боты, что держали его за запястья, вывернутые у него над головой, прицепили железные кандалы к его рукам.  
  
— И что происходит? — спросил Лэнс, стараясь не дать беспокойству просочиться в его голос. Конечно, они не ответили. — Все еще в шоке от встречи со знаменитостью? Без проблем, я уважаю это. Я дам вам автограф, если хотите. Только отпустите меня, плохие мальчики.  
  
Роботы ничего не сказали. Они собрались вокруг него в небольшой круг, наблюдая, как он встает на ноги. Одна из машин вышла вперед, заставила его опуститься на колени и поправила длину цепи. Лэнс нахмурился, снова пытаясь подняться. Как только он двинулся, один из роботов ударил его по ноге, отчего он с глухим стуком упал на землю. После пятого раза Лэнс перестал пытаться, сидя на полу неподвижно. Роботы делали то же самое, молча наблюдая за ним. Он понятия не имел, что в этот момент его парень тоже наблюдал за ним.  
  


***

  
Кит получил камеру, которая транслировала происходящее в клетке Лэнса. Это было ужасно, но по крайней мере теперь он знал, что с ним происходит. Они не делали ему больно, и Кит видел, как парень время от времени ел паек. Он был рад хотя бы этому.  
  
Предсказание Лэнса, что Кит будет бросать всю еду им в лица, было совершенно точным. Только угроза забрать камеру, его единственную связь с Лэнсом, убедила Кита есть еду и надеть одежду, которую ему дали. Как ему сказали, еда была традиционной галрианской провизией, а такую одежду носили их солдаты.  
  
— Я не буду заставлять тебя делать что-то, пока ты здесь, — сказал Венн со сбивающей с толку честностью. — Я просто буду предоставлять тебе выбор. Например, ты можешь выбрать: либо есть еду и носить одежду твоего народа, либо потерять единственную связь с твоим дорогим паладином. Выбирай.  
  
Это решение было легким. Следующее — намного сложнее.  
  
Пришелец посмотрел на него большими, испуганными глазами. Подавляющие эмоции были намного ощутимее, учитывая, что тот смотрел на него сразу двумя парами. Взгляд Кита вернулся к экрану, на котором Лэнса снова ударили. Звука не было, однако парень четко осознавал, что он делал какие-то ехидные комментарии. Роботы не отвечали. Что означало, что они не прислушаются к его просьбам.  
  
Кит закусил губу.  
  
— Тик-так, — напомнил ему Венн, опаляя ухо горячим и странно приятным дыханием. — У тебя осталось всего несколько тиков. Что ты предпочтешь — бросить этого пленника в камеру или позволить им держать твоего паладина на коленях несколько варгасов?  
  
Кит знал, что Лэнс был достаточно сильным, чтобы выдержать это, но он ненавидел мысль о том, что ему причинят какую бы то ни было боль. Кит ждал, наблюдая за часовыми, чтобы узнать, сделают ли они с Лэнсом что-нибудь еще. Пока он стоял на коленях, они не двигались.  
  
Кит сглотнул, позволяя отведенному времени закончиться, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Отпустите пленника.  
  
На лице Венна мелькнуло удовольствие.  
  
— Интересно… — он смотрел на Кита несколько секунд. Брюнет отвел взгляд, скрестив руки на груди. Он пожалел о своем решении, как только слова покинули его рот, но он знал, что Лэнс предпочел бы столкнуться с неудобствами и болью в мышцах, чем позволить невинному инопланетянину оставаться в плену. В конце концов, он был защитником Вселенной, и Кит знал, что для его парня это не было пустым звуком.  
  
— Отведите его в капсулу. Высадите его на Эксалеане. Это недалеко, — распорядился командир. Один из солдат схватил небольшого пришельца за руку, выводя его из комнаты. В такт быстрым шагам на голове незнакомца подпрыгивали две антенны.  
  
— Спасибо! — кричал оранжевый инопланетян. — Спасибо тебе, паладин!  
  
Кит не ответил, приковав взгляд к экрану.  
  


***

  
Лэнс не знал, как долго он стоял на коленях, держа над головой руки так высоко, что он опасался, что может вывихнуть плечо. Прошло, наверное, несколько часов. Он перестал разговаривать после первых шести десятков минут или около того. Часовые не реагировали ни на что, кроме его движений. Если он не будет шевелиться, то и они тоже.  
  
По крайней мере Лэнс смог сбежать в уединение собственного разума, найти свое счастливое место в самой глубокой части. Хоть он все еще волновался за Кита и что могло происходить с ним где-то на корабле, он мог представить их вместе, может быть, на Земле. Одной из его любимых вещей было представлять, что у них будет свой дом. Было бы приятно иметь место, которое они могли назвать своим, куда они могли сбежать и быть одни.  
  
Сначала Лэнс представил, как они оба лежат на диване: он устроился на боку, держа своего парня в объятиях, пока пальцы Кита мягко гладили его по волосам и щекам. Если он думал достаточно сильно, то мог почувствовать воспоминания прикосновений Кита.  
  
Спустя некоторое время боль стала слишком сильной, чтобы игнорировать ее, и он поменял фантазию, чтобы отвлечься. На этот раз они занимались домашними хлопотами, хандрили, стригли газон, пропалывали огород, мыли водосточные трубы. Все идеально терпимые причины, которые отвлекали от твердой земли, врезающейся в колени, и нестерпимой боли в руках и плечах.  
  
Он представлял, как толкает газонокосилку, жужжащую над травой, и смотрит на Кита, который сидел в гараже, уставившись на машину с маленькой милой морщинкой, залегающей между его бровей, которая появлялась, когда он усердно думал о чем-то. Лэнс поднял руку, чтобы помахать ему, и Кит улыбнулся.  
  
Он выдержит.  
  
Пока часы походили мимо, Лэнс позволил себе потеряться в воображении, пока часовым не дали тихую команду. Один из них отцепил оковы, и цепь потянулась к потолку. Лэнс упал вперед, едва успев выставить перед собой ладони, которые счесались о пол.  
  
Зашипев, он поерзал, пытаясь сесть. Другой робот расстегнул наручники, прежде чем они покинули камеру. Он сидел, набираясь сил, чтобы залезть на скамейку и вытянуться в полный рост. Ушло несколько минут, чтобы понять, как лечь так, чтобы не оказывать давление на ноющие мышцы. Разобравшись с этим, Лэнс закрыл глаза, позволив себе представить, как ладони Кита вырисовывают успокаивающие круги на его спине и плечах, одна сильная рука притягивает его за талию к крепкой груди, ко лбу прижимается мягкий поцелуй, и нежный шепот на ухо заверяет:  
  
«Расслабься, малыш синий. Я рядом».  
  


***

  
После этого все вернулось к тому, что было несколько дней назад. Тело Лэнса невероятно болело, и условия жизни ни капли не облегчали состояние. Но его снова оставили в покое. Каждый раз, когда часовые приходили с едой, он спрашивал их о Ките. Они никогда не отвечали. Но это не важно, потому что он все равно не остановится.  
  
В следующий раз, когда произошло что-то необычное, в животе Лэнса появилось чувство страха. За дверью камеры стояли два галра, глядя на него прищуренными глазами и скаля острые зубы.  
  
— Пришли за автографом? — спросил Лэнс. Он соскользнул со скамьи и подошел к ним, но остановился достаточно далеко, чтобы они не смогли дотянуться до него через решетку. Он не был уверен, были ли они здесь по приказу командира или ради своих зловещих целей. Он не знал, что из этого хуже.  
  
— Я бы усмирил это дерзкое поведение, — прорычал незваный гость, который был чуть меньше второго. — В твоих же интересах не злить нас.  
  
Тот, что повыше, прожигал его ненавидящим взглядом, причину которого Лэнс не совсем понимал. Они были плохими парнями, а не он.  
  
— Неужели? — спросил он, глядя на них с приподнятой бровью.  
  
— Да, — наконец заговорил высокий галра. — Поверь.  
  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как они поставили его в ту же позу, что и часовые несколько дней назад, уставившись на него сверху вниз. Лэнс вынес урок из прошлого опыта, но все равно продолжал сопротивляться и пинать их, получив за старания мощный удар в челюсть и ни на шаг не приблизившись к свободе.  
  
Как и роботы, галра сначала не двигались, но они выглядели возбужденными, как будто чего-то ждали.  
  


***

  
Кит наблюдал, как галра ставят Лэнса на колени и сковывают его руки над головой, как и последний раз.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, детеныш, — над его ухом прозвучал голос командира Венна, когтистый палец провел по кончикам его волос. — Это не похоже на прошлый раз. Видишь этих двух галра?  
  
Кит не ответил, прищурившись, уставившись на экран. Оба представителя вражеской расы знали, что он прекрасно видел их. На самом деле, он запоминал их лица, желая убедиться, что он сможет вспомнить их позже.  
  
— Они потеряли отцов из-за Вольтрона. Поэтому это довольно личное дело, — продолжил Венн. — Однако я могу остановить их от мести твоему маленькому паладину, если ты кое-что сделаешь для меня.  
  
— Я никогда не буду помогать тебе, — выплюнул Кит. Он смотрел на командира со всей желчью, что мог собрать. Учитывая ситуацию, в которую тот поместил Лэнса, ее было немало. Его действия только рассмешили галра.  
  
— Никогда не говори никогда, — протянул он, размахивая пальцем перед лицом парня. — Все-таки ты галра. Мы должны помогать друг другу.  
  
— Я не такой, как ты, — голос Кита был низкий и настораживающий, предупреждающий об опасности. Командир только самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Видишь ли, — продолжал он, будто Кит не выглядел так, словно был готов прыгнуть на него и задушить. — Мы нашли предателя в наших рядах, — с щелчком пальцев двое роботов затащили в комнату скованного наручниками галра и бросили его к ногам Кита.  
  
Мужчина с трудом поднялся на колени под настороженным взглядом парня. Он не узнал его.  
  
— Ты часть Клинка?  
  
Галра моргнул и медленно кивнул.  
  
— Мы нашли у него это, — добавил Венн, доставая нож, похожий на нож Кита. Он выглядел невероятно обрадованным, махнув ближайшему к нему стражу. — Помнишь мое предложение? Вот как ты можешь помочь мне. Нам не нужен такой предатель, как это ничтожество, на моем корабле. Я не хочу пачкать руки, если этого можно избежать, но, возможно, ты будешь так любезен?  
  
Страж подошел к Киту, держа в руках небольшой бластер.  
  
— Здесь хватит заряда только на один выстрел, — сообщил Венн. — Можешь проверить сам.  
  
Кит действительно проверил, говорил ли он правду.  
  
— Ты можешь использовать выстрел, чтобы убить этого предателя и спасти своего друга от того, что, я уверен, будет самым неприятным избиением.  
  
Кит поднял оружие, проверяя его на вес, и оценил расстояние между собой и Венном. Он никогда не был метким стрелком, это он знал. Но, возможно, он мог бы…  
  
— Конечно, ты можешь использовать свой единственный выстрел на меня. В таком случае мои люди убьют твоего паладина и нового товарища, — мужчина увидел задумчивое выражение на лице Кита и знал точно, о чем тот думал. Командир махнул рукой, как будто дав Киту знак принимать решение.  
  
Незнакомый мужчина смотрел на него. Он не выглядел испуганным. На самом деле он выглядел уверенным, смирившимся со своей участью. Кит закусил губу. Это было бы так легко — избавить Лэнса от любой боли, которая ждала его. Но за счет чужой жизни? Еще один член Клинка, такой же, как он. Такой же, как его мать.  
  
Лэнс никогда бы не смог жить спокойно, зная, что Кит убил человека, чтобы избавить его от страданий. Он бы никогда не простил брюнета, но Кит бы пережил это. Однако он не смог бы вынести, если бы вина съедала Лэнса живьем. Лэнс хотел бы, чтобы он был выше этого, он пытался научить его быть лучше.  
  
— Сделай это, — марморовец заговорил первый раз. Он встретился глазами с Китом, устанавливая зрительный контакт. — Я принял свою судьбу, когда присоединился к Клинку. Я знаю, что Вольтрон — единственная надежда Вселенной. Моя жизнь — ничто в сравнении с тем, что может достичь он. Сделай то, что должен, чтобы спасти паладина и воссоединиться с ним.  
  
Кит прикусил губу, поднимая оружие и целясь. Галра закрыл глаза, облегчая задачу. На его лице было блаженное выражение, он даже слабо улыбнулся и твердо кивнул головой. Кит зажмурил глаза. Затем открыл их и опустил пистолет.  
  
— Ты выбираешь отпустить этого человека живым? — спросил Венна, чье веселье, казалось, уменьшилось. Теперь он выглядел злым.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — снова взмолил марморовец. Он открыл глаза, глядя на Кита. Парень вновь поднял бластер и прицелился. На этот раз он выстрелил, но залп прошел поверх плеча мужчины, попал в одного из часовых и повалил его на пол.  
  
По крайней мере он выплеснул разочарование.  
  
Венн зарычал в коммуникатор у него на запястье, дав команду двум галра, что стояли в камере Лэнса. Кит стоял, как вкопанный, когда марморовца вздернули на ноги и потащили из комнаты. Венн подошел к Киту, который смотрел на экран, которая транслировала происходящее в камере.  
  
Солдаты избивали Лэнса, свернувшегося на полу. Сначала он пытался дать им отпор, но к тому времени, как Венн приблизился к Киту, сопротивление Лэнса с легкостью подавили. Они были намного больше, намного сильнее, а он был крепко связан наручниками.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты посмотришь все, — прорычал командир на ухо Кита. — Это далеко не конец. Думаешь, ты герой. Но ты галра, как и все мы. Если ты считаешь нас монстрами, то ты должен принять, что ты такой же. Рано или поздно я сломаю тебя и заставлю твоего паладина увидеть, кто ты на самом деле. Ты не герой.  
  


***

  
Лэнс бывал в драках и прежде, его били не в первый раз. Но все было иначе. Сейчас он был полностью беззащитный, ожидая, когда они устанут бить и пинать его, плевать в лицо и обзывать словами, значение которых он не мог перевести. Если они вообще устанут.  
  
Когда Лэнс был уверен, что они никогда не остановятся, что они на самом деле убьют его, галра ушли. Он лежал на полу даже после того, как тяжелые шаги затихли.  
  
С уголков глаз текли слезы, которые он не мог сдержать. Он отчаянно хватал воздух губами от боли, которая пронзала, когда он пытался подняться. Лэнс знал, что ему не доползти, а уж тем более не забраться на скамью, но ему удалось заползти в угол и прижаться к стене, прежде чем закрыть глаза и сжать зубы.  
  
Он не мог заострять внимание на боли, иначе она станет только сильнее. Ему не на что было отвлечься, кроме собственного рассудка. Поэтому он снова подумал о Ките, легко ускользая в свое счастливое место.  
  
«Не плачь, детка. Я рядом. Все хорошо. Я зацелую все твои раны, малыш синий».  
  


***

  
Несколько дней ему составляли компанию одни роботы, прежде чем прибыл его следующий посетитель. Он был шокирован, увидев командира Венна, стоявшего у него в камере. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Что неудивительно, Лэнс заговорил первый.  
  
— Командир собственной персоной! Прошу прощения за весь этот беспорядок. Если бы я знал, что у меня будет такой важный гость, я бы обязательно убрался, — Лэнс обвел пустую клетку широким жестом. Там не было что убирать.  
  
Губы мужчины выгнулись в усмешке.  
  
— Похоже, ты не потерял свой длинный язык. Уверен, твой партнер будет очень рад, — прокомментировал он. Его глаза весело заблестели, когда Лэнс не смог скрыть тот факт, что упоминание Кита попало в самое яблочко.  
  
— Где он? — спросил Лэнс опасно низким голосом, прищурив глаза. Он шагнул ближе к решетке.  
  
— К счастью для тебя, — Венна с нескрываемым восхищением махнул двум солдатам, — я отведу тебя увидеть его прямо сейчас.  
  
На этот раз Лэнс не сопротивлялся, когда его заковали в наручники и схватили за предплечья, выводя из клетки. Он последовал за командиром, зажатый двумя охранниками.  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
Парень вздернул голову, когда услышал свое имя. Он заметил, что они были на мостике корабля; у него было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать, что это странно, прежде чем увидеть бегущего к нему Кита.  
  
— Кит!  
  
Часовые по обе стороны от него перехватили его покрепче, сдерживая от попытки вырваться.  
  
— Отпустите меня! — закричал Кит точно так же схватившим его солдатам.  
  
Командир Венн наблюдал, как они яростно извиваются, пару минут. Он наслаждался, с каким отчаянием они пытались добраться друг до друга, прежде чем вклиниться между двумя заключенными.  
  
— У меня для тебя новое предложение, молодой галра, — сказал он спокойно, поворачивая взгляд желтых глаз к Киту. Появился еще один охранник, который протянул клинок парня командиру. — Похоже, наш заключенный сбежал, — лениво сообщил он, поворачивая блеснувший в свете ламп кинжал и осматривая его с поддельным интересом. — Я хочу выстрелить в спасительную капсулу…  
  
Один из солдат подошел к консоли и приблизил экран на маленькую одинокую капсулу, которая отдалялась от корабля. Бедный пришелец внутри нее, наверное, думал, что у него получилось сбежать. Лэнс тяжело сглотнул, наблюдая за Китом.  
  
Его парень не смотрел на него, крепко сжимая челюсть, как будто он знал, что должно произойти. Лэнс хотел окликнуть его, спросить, что сейчас будет, но прежде, чем он смог открыть рот, его снова заставили встать на колени. Это начинало надоедать.  
  
— Но затем я вспомнил, что у меня есть незаконченные дела с твоим паладином, — продолжил командир. Лэнсу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, когда он шагнул ближе. — Поэтому, возможно, я буду немного занят, прежде чем узник покинет зону поражения…  
  
Мужчина встал на колени рядом с Лэнсом и прижал клинок к его горлу.  
  
— Но это полностью твой выбор.  
  
Его желтые глаза снова вспыхнули, когда он посмотрел на Кита. Брюнет дернулся в его сторону, но его остановили крепко прижимающие его руки к бокам галра.  
  
— Отпусти его! Не надо! — закричал Кит, сжав кулаки. Лэнс пытался как можно дальше отвернуться от лезвия, не желая показывать, что ему страшно.  
  
— Я сказал, что выбор за тобой, — повторил Венн. — Значит, ты говоришь, что я должен уничтожить спасательную капсулу?  
  
Кит не ответил, прожигая его разъяренным взглядом. Мужчина цокнул.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Не надо, — Лэнс был удивлен, как спокойно звучал собственный голос, остановив глаза на Ките. — Не слушай его, Кит.  
  
— Мне жаль, но это решать не тебе, — искренне огорчено напомнил ему командир. — Хотел бы, чтобы все было иначе. Твоя идея звучит гораздо интереснее. Столько потенциала. Например…  
  
Мужчина замолчал, переводя взгляд к клинку, который невесомо скользнул по лицу Лэнса. Паладин поерзал, тяжело сглотнув, но сумев сохранить уверенное выражение. Командир остановился, коснувшись острым концом угла глаза Лэнса.  
  
— Забрать глаз? — задумчиво произнес командир, прижимая плоскую часть клинка к щеке Лэнса, который пытался не моргать.  
  
Вся кровь отлила от лица Кита. Лэнс едва расслышал его шепот.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Нет? — громко повторил Венн. Лэнс втянул воздух. Кит бессильно плясал под его дудку. Этот уебок получал извращенное удовольствие, видя его страх и отчаяние. Лэнс тоже боялся, но он не позволит этой эмоции просочиться на его лице.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, — уверенно ответил шатен. — Кит сильнее этого.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Лэнс понял свою ошибку слишком поздно. Командир выглядел как ребенок, который попал в Диснейленд, когда на его лице расползлась ухмылка.  
  
— Что ж, похоже, это так, — промычал он. — Я пока не сломал его. Кстати, можешь поблагодарить своего парня за визит часовых и тех двоих. Я не смог заставить его расколоться. Но на этот раз у меня хорошее предчувствие… — его взгляд скользнул от Лэнса к Киту. — Правда, щенок?  
  
Кит дрожал от едва сдерживаемой ярости, но его глаза были полны ужаса. Лэнс хотел что-нибудь сделать или сказать, чтобы успокоить своего парня. Он видел его в таком состоянии всего один раз — как будто он потерял все, что имело для него значимость. Когда Лэнс сказал ему, что он потерял ребенка.  
  
— Кит, это… — его прервал кулак, врезавшийся в живот. Он застонал и согнулся пополам, из легких пропал весь воздух.  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
Глаза Кита распахнулись, когда рука командира схватила Лэнса за волосы и снова подняла его голову.  
  
— Как думаешь, тебе бы пошел шрам, как у меня? Знаешь, откуда он? — зубы мужчины сжались от огромной ухмылки. — Из битвы с синим львом.  
  
— Может, это был не я, — на этот раз Лэнса оборвал собственный выдох, когда клинок двинулся с уголка его глаз к виску.  
  
— Не важно, — ответил Венн. Лезвие скользнуло вниз, оставляя на своем пути неровную линию вплоть до самой челюсти. Из глубокой раны хлынула кровь.  
  
— Лэнс! — снова закричал Кит. Страх и отчаяние придали ему сил, чтобы вырваться из хватки одного из стражей, прежде чем двое других прижали его к земле.  
  
— Кит, не надо! — ровно произнес Лэнс, наблюдая, как Кит извивался. Он остановился от звука голоса своего парня. Лэнс заставил себя улыбнуться. — Все не так плохо, детка, — заверил он. — Шрамы крутые, да?  
  
Кит молча смотрел на него, затихнув, словно загнанный в угол зверь.  
  
— Ох? Не так плохо? — повторил Венн. — В следующий раз я постараюсь сильнее. Что мне забрать сначала? Ухо или палец? Может, нос? — его огромная ладонь схватила Лэнса за челюсть, чтобы глаза могли изучить лицо паладина. Парень с опасением следил за зависшим в паре сантиметрах клинком, когда прозвучал надрывный голос Кита:  
  
— Хватит! Не трогай его! — закричал он. По его щекам текли горячие слезы, и тогда Лэнсу стало все равно, что будет с ним, если он сможет подойти к Киту и сцеловать соленые капли. — Уничтожь её! Уничтожь капсулу! — всхлипнул Кит.  
  
Командир почти с разочарованием принял тот факт, что веселье закончилось, но он определенно наслаждался реакцией Кита.  
  
— Вы слышали его, — он кивнул в сторону системы управления. На кнопку нажали. Они все видели луч фиолетового света, поглотивший маленькую капсулу, исчезнувшую в ослепительном взрыве.  
  
Лэнс обомлел. Кто-то только что умер, кого-то только что убили _из-за него_. У этого существа была семья. Семья и, может, партнер или кто-то, кто любил его и ждал его возвращения, но теперь он не вернется домой. Он не вернется домой _из-за него_. Из-за Лэнса.  
  
Все еще онемев, он наблюдал, как командир Венн подошел к Киту, сжал его челюсть и заставил посмотреть вверх.  
  
— Я знал, что в конце концов сломаю тебя, — он ухмыльнулся. — Верните паладина обратно в камеру, — он беспечно бросил приказ через плечо, повернувшись к Киту как раз вовремя, чтобы ему в лицо прилетел плевок. Командир зарычал от ярости и вытер лицо, но Лэнс настолько окаменел, что не мог насладиться этой маленькой победой.  
  
На этот раз, когда Лэнс остался в клетке один, чувствуя себя сломленным и разбитым, он не представлял, как Кит обнимает его.  
  


***

  
Некоторое время Лэнс был слишком расстроен, слишком потерян в своих мыслях, чтобы понять, что что-то изменилось. Должно быть, прошло несколько дней, когда до него дошло, что он хочет есть, а стражи так и не пришли, чтобы накормить его. Его желудок, вероятно, урчал уже довольно давно, но он был так занят, думая о том, что Кит сделал, чтобы заметить это.  
  
Он сделал это ради Лэнса, отчего он чувствовал себя ужасно. Он бы предпочел выдержать все что угодно, чем заставлять кого-то умирать ради него. Только не ради него, не ради Лэнса — самого бесполезного паладина, самого легко заменимого. Он не мог поверить, что Кит выбрал, чтобы кто-то умер. Лэнс не думал, что его парень способен на нечто подобное — дать приказ убить человека и заставить Лэнса жить с последствиями.  
  
Часть его надеялась, что его не будут кормить вообще. Может, они просто забудут о нем, он зачахнет здесь и умрет. Тогда ему не придется сталкиваться с тем, что он жив, когда кто-то другой мертв.  
  
Тогда он понял, что они сломали и его тоже.  
  


***

  
— Твой паладин угасает, щенок. Прошла почти неделя по вашему земному времени. Интересно, как долго вы, люди, можете обходиться без воды и еды?  
  
Кит скрипнул зубами, не реагируя. Он почти не отходил от монитора в своей каюте, наблюдая, как Лэнс лежит на холодной, жесткой скамейке и слабеет с каждым часом.  
  
Командир встал позади него, положив руку на плечо Кита.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что пока этот предатель жив, твой паладин ничего не получит, — он смотрел на Кита сверху вниз. — Готов поспорить, галрианские гены позволят ему жить гораздо дольше без питательных веществ, чем твоему паладину.  
  
Кит ничего не сказал. Даже когда мужчина передал ему тот же самый бластер, в котором заряда хватит только на один выстрел, он продолжил молчать.  
  
— Им не нужно обоим страдать и умирать в своих камерах. Убей одного и спаси другого. Как по мне, все просто.  
  
Кит даже не посмотрел на него, когда повернулся и вышел из комнаты, следуя за двумя стражами к камерам заключенных.  
  


***

  
Лэнс очнулся из неглубокого сна, замученный странными полуснами, которые оставили его все еще дезориентированным, когда он открыл глаза.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что около его камеры стоял командир Венн, но разве он не был дома на Кубе? Нет, подождите, это действительно командир, и он на вражеском корабле. Венн без страха открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь, поставив еду и воду на пол рядом с Лэнсом, прежде чем выпрямиться.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что твоя пара сделала, чтобы достать тебе это? — спросил он с загадочным блеском в глазах. — Кое-кто поплатился за это. Уверен, вряд ли есть что-то, что он не готов сделать, чтобы защитить тебя. С нетерпением жду узнать, что же это.  
  
Лэнс не ответил. В голове было слишком расплывчато, чтобы полностью понять, что галра говорил ему. Его глаза медленно закрылись, а когда снова открылись, Венна уже не было. Его взгляд приземлился на фиолетовую слизь и стакан воды.  
  
Лэнсу удалось скатить свое тело со скамьи и приподняться достаточно, чтобы попить немного воды. Кажется, он обещал себе, что не будет ничего есть и пить, но он не мог вспомнить причину такого решения.  
  
Проснувшись несколько часов спустя, съев и выпив все до последней крошки, он вспомнил события, которые предшествовали этому моменту. Кит убил человека ради него.  
  
Взгляд Лэнса безжизненно приземлился на тарелку, и он тяжело сглотнул. Теперь он просто обязан был есть: как он мог тратить еду, когда цена за нее была чужая жизнь. С другой стороны, Лэнс не мог вынести мысль о том, что командир заставит Кита сделать взамен на его безопасность. Может, для них двоих и Вселенной в целом будет лучше, если Лэнс не сможет быть пешкой в его игре.  
  


***

  
— Я хочу увидеть его. Сейчас же.  
  
Взгляд Кита выжигал на командире гневные дыры, но тот лишь усмехался с долей веселья. Они оба знали, что Кит не в том положении, чтобы угрожать или выдвигать свои требования. Но Венн знал, что он должен давать ему что-то, чтобы парень оставался более-менее уступчивым. Он сделал вид, что размышляет над чем-то.  
  
— Ладно. Паладин будет доставлен в твою каюту под тщательным наблюдением, — согласился командир. Он направился к двери, но, когда она открылась, остановился и оглянулся через плечо. Кит стоял с мрачным выражением лица, его руки уже не были сложены на груди, а висели по бокам. — В конце концов, — продолжил он, — ты один из нас. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно здесь. Твое место среди твоего вида. Среди _монстров_ , как ты выразился.  
  
Галра ухмыльнулся, когда на лице Ките появилось изумленное выражение. Он наконец понял, что между ними не было разницы. Что он тоже был монстром.  
  


***

  
Желудок Лэнса рухнул куда-то вниз, когда он увидел перед своей камерой двух солдат. «О, нет…»  
  
Так всегда начиналось что-то плохое. Они сделают ему больно или отведут к командиру. Он заставил себя не сжиматься, не выглядеть испуганным.  
  
Галра ничего не сказали, схватив Лэнса за предплечья и ведя его по коридору. Он не сопротивлялся. В этом не было смысла. Что бы ни случилось, это произойдет, как бы он ни старалась предотвратить грядущие события. Он выучил этот урок.  
  
Лэнс не знал, чего ожидать, когда они вели его по залу, в которым располагались солдатские каюты. Они остановились перед дверью. Один из галра открыл ее, пока другой вытащил бластер и выставил его перед ними.  
  
Кто бы там ни был, он знал правила. Человек стоял посреди маленькой спальни, не двигаясь, пока солдат не закрыл дверь. Затем к нему подбежал Кит.  
  
— Лэнс!  
  
Его обхватили сильные руки, и Лэнс обвис на груди Кита. Это было сложно, он не мог обнять своего парня в ответ, когда на его запястьях все еще были наручники. Лэнс смутно осознавал, как его щетина терлась о мягкую кожу Кита. Он позволил себе раствориться в этом моменте блаженства, прежде чем заставить себя отойти из теплых объятий Кита.  
  
Такого никогда не случалось, и Кит выглядел очень расстроенно.  
  
— Лэнс… — он протянул руку, но остановился, снова убирая ее.  
  
Лэнс только покачал головой, на его лице отразилось очевидное беспокойство. Кит мог понять, боже, он полностью понимал, но ему никогда в жизни не было настолько больно.  
  
— Кит, что… Что ты делаешь? — спросил Лэнс. Его голос был тихим, а глаза избегали зрительного контакта. Он не мог сейчас смотреть Киту в глаза. — Как… Как ты мог? Как минимум два человека мертвы из-за… Из-за меня. Я думал, ты выше этого, Кит. Я думал, что ты сильнее. Ты должен быть защитником Вселенной. Почему ты сдался?  
  
К удивлению Лэнса, виноватое и болезненное выражение Кита мгновенно сменилось гневом. Шатен сделал еще один шаг назад.  
  
— Это не так! — воскликнул Кит. — Я не паладин! Я не защищаю ничего! Кроме тебя, — его голос затих, и если бы Лэнс чувствовал что-то еще, помимо онемения, он бы заплакал. — Ты — все, что у меня есть, Лэнс. Я недостаточно сильный, чтобы потерять тебя. Я пытался, пытался сопротивляться, но я… Я больше не могу. Я не буду смотреть, как ты страдаешь, когда я могу что-то сделать, Лэнс. Ты не можешь просить меня о таком. Я… Если бы ты знал, каково это, если бы ты… Если бы ты мог почувствовать это… Ради всего святого, Лэнс, если бы ты знал, каково это, ты бы не просил меня вынести это!  
  
Кит пытался совладать со слезами, сгибаясь пополам, горбя плечи и дрожа всем телом, уставившись на землю стеклянным взглядом. Лэнс знал, что происходило в голове парня в этот момент, знал со своего рода отрешенным пониманием происходящего. Кит ненавидел плакать на глазах у других и сейчас проиграл эту битву. От этого ему было еще паршивее. Лэнс сопротивлялся желанию успокоить его, притянуть Кита к груди и остановить его боль. Но он словно смотрел на мир сквозь толстый слой стекла, как будто все было не по-настоящему.  
  
— Я не подумал об этом, — как-то отрешенно сказал Лэнс. — Я не думал… что наши отношения подвергнут кого-то опасности… — он размышлял вслух, даже не осознавая, что именно он говорил, но понимая, что это правда. — Наши отношения… Они опасны, Кит. Мы не подумали об этом. Я думал только о том, как сильно любил тебя и хотел быть с тобой. Но что теперь?  
  
Кит больше не плакал, пялясь на Лэнса. С его лица спали все краски, в округлившихся глазах полыхал страх. Лэнс задумчиво рассматривал его выражение, пряча каждую частичку в задней части сознания, но понятия не имея, что он будет с ним делать.  
  
— Я… Я не знаю, — честно прошептал Лэнс. Он моргнул, разглядывая Кита, который выглядел сбитым с толку, испуганным и одиноким.  
  
Глаза парня снова наполнились слезами.  
  
— Лэнс… — он протянул дрожащую руку к паладину. Лэнс бы ответил, он бы тоже протянул раскрытую ладонь, но в него вцепились чужие руки и начали тащить его назад.  
  
— Время вышло, — в комнату вошел командир Венн. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели время. Может, если ты продолжишь хорошо себя вести, я позволю тебе оставить его на ночь, — он посмотрел на Кита и подмигнул, как будто они были _друзьями_ , а все это было небольшой _шуткой_. Лэнс нахмурился, но его грубо дернули и вытащили из комнаты.  
  
Кит продолжил молчаливо смотреть Лэнсу вслед, его глаза были наполнены болью, и он даже не пытался скрыть это. Венн ухмыльнулся самому себе. Конечно, он бы не упустил возможность увидеть этот спектакль. Он безмерно наслаждался им.  
  
— Кажется, твой маленький паладин понимает то, что до тебя так и не дошло, — начал он легкомысленным тоном. Он прогулочным шагом подошел к Киту, панибратски опустив руку на его плечо. — Ты — галра. Ты — такой же, как я, щенок. Теперь ты должен это понять.  
  
Желтые глаза мужчины проследили дернувшееся горло Кита, когда тот сглотнул. Он знал, что теперь он, наконец, осознал.  
  
— Он видит в тебе то же, что видит в нас, детеныш, — печально выдохнул Венн. — Он видит в тебе _монстра_.  
  


***

  
Венн откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на два экрана, которые висели перед ним. Он находил большое удовольствие в наблюдении за двумя пленниками одновременно. Юный галрианец не пользовался более удобными условиями жизни. Он просто стоял и смотрел на крошечный экран, который транслировал события в камере синего паладина. Иногда командир видел, как он протягивал руку и касался стеклянной поверхности. Это неизменно вызывало у Венна небольшую улыбку.  
  
После короткой встречи с паладином щенок отошел в привычную наблюдательную позицию, но теперь он плакал. Его рот двигался, но без звука Венн не слышал, что он говорил. Но это не важно. Он понимал смысл немого монолога, и от этого его ухмылка стала только шире.  
  
Командир невольно задумался, что молодой щенок выберет в следующий раз. После их стычки юноша, казалось, был в шоке от того, в каком свете его видела его пара. Может, он откажется, как в самом начале? Это было бы весьма забавно. Командир будет с наслаждением подталкивать его все дальше и дальше, чтобы увидеть, когда наступит переломный момент.  
  
Но, когда его взгляд сместился к камере в клетке паладина, Венн пытался придумать новый способ сломать их. Что-то более интересное и захватывающее. В конце концов, он знал, что рано или поздно щенок сдастся. Сделает ли этот паладин то же самое, или он действительно настроен _защищать Вселенную_ , как и говорил?  
  
Венн признавал, что он знал о людях не так уж и много, но он видел Чемпиона в действии, и это заинтриговало его. В странном инопланетяне что-то было, инстинкт выживания в нем был достаточно сильный, чтобы продолжать сражаться против оппонентов, которых ставили перед ним. Венн видел, как он дерется, помнил расчетливый взгляд и жестокую манеру борьбы, когда его зажимали в угол. Он начал задаваться вопросом: вдруг история врет? Вдруг Чемпион ранил своего спутника не из-за всеохватывающей жажды крови и желания попасть на ринг. Вдруг он сделал это из сострадания, чтобы пощадить своего товарища и занять его место.  
  
Это было бы интересно. Может, он сможет подтолкнуть этого человека так же далеко, как и юного полукровку? А может, он сможет подтолкнуть его еще дальше.  
  


***

  
Лэнс был не так уж и удивлен, когда несколько дней спустя в его камере появились два галра. На этот раз он не боялся, по крайней мере не за себя.  
  
Он все еще чувствовал онемение, как будто сомневался в подлинности происходящего. В задней части головы пульсировало что-то докучливое, но он был уверен, что его мозг защищал его, зная, что он не выдержит реальность текущей ситуации. Все было так же, как и последний раз: Лэнса повели на мостик. Он осмотрелся вокруг, когда вошел в сопровождении двух галра, почувствовав короткий всплеск страха и паники, когда в голове мелькнули воспоминания. Грудь казалась тяжелой, и он ощутил холодную каплю пота, текущую по спине. Это заставило его задуматься, как давно он не принимал душ, даже не умывал лицо. Воздух во рту отдавал чем-то несвежим, а вокруг пахло затхлым потом. И, боже, у него отросла щетина!  
  
Но, когда солдаты снова схватили его и потащили вперед, эти мысли отошли на второй план. Кит стоял рядом с командиром, нервно и испуганно наблюдая за Лэнсом. Он видел, что Кит был в худшем состоянии, чем он, в ужасе и желая, чтобы это не происходило.  
  
Лэнс вспомнил, что он сказал ему, когда им, наконец, разрешили увидеть друг друга. Он хотел забрать свои слова обратно, хотел все изменить. Если бы ему разрешили обнять Кита прямо сейчас, он бы не раздумывая притянул его в крепкие объятия и сказал, что все хорошо, что Лэнс не винит его и что Кит был таким храбрым и сильным. Он не был слабым, как предполагал Лэнс. Он знал, почему Кит сдался. Он знал, что он был слабостью Кита, его единственной слабостью. Она была у всех, и со стороны Лэнса было нечестно делать вид, что он злился на своего парня именно из-за этого.  
  
Лэнс пытался словить взгляд Кита, но парень не смотрел на него, стыдливо отводя глаза. На его щеках полыхал румянец, а плечи были подняты, чтобы спрятать уши. Что бы ему ни пришлось сделать, он уже жалел об этом.  
  
На мостик привели другое существо, которое было заковано в наручники. Солдаты обступили его с двух сторон, как и Лэнса. Он наблюдал за ним, прикусив губу. Скорее всего, это был повстанец из альянса, как заметил Лэнс. Не сдержавшись, он мысленно поинтересовался, кто это и откуда он, почему он сражался с галра, а главное — за кого.  
  
Он отметил, что Кит даже не посмотрел в сторону новоприбывшего.  
  
— Итак, паладин… — командир повернул желтые глаза к Лэнсу, словно оценивая его. — Чтобы быть частью Вольтрона, ты должен быть очень смелым. Готов поспорить, ты самоотверженен?  
  
Что-то в его взгляде дало Лэнсу понять, что он издевался над ним, издевался над всеми ними. Лэнс благоразумно не ответил. Он посмотрел на Кита. На этот раз тот смотрел прямо на Лэнса, распахнув обеспокоенные фиолетовые глаза. Кит смотрел на него так внимательно, что едва успел среагировать, когда двое солдат схватили его за руки.  
  
— Остановитесь! — Лэнс даже не понимал, что формирует слова, пока они не вылетели из его рта. Он пытался броситься к Киту, но сильные руки грубо схватили его и потащили назад. Командир выглядел очень удовлетворено.  
  
— Кит! — Лэнс проигнорировал ухмылку мужчины, наблюдая, как брюнет пытался вырваться из хватки двух удерживающих его солдат. Они с трудом прижали его к плоской поверхности панели управления. Один из них схватил его за затылок и толкнул вперед, отчего Кит согнулся в талии, прижавшись грудью к теплом металлу. Другой галра схватил правое запястье Кита и дернул его, расправляя руку. Это была настоящая борьба. То же самое произошло с плененным повстанцем, он тоже вырывался и протестовал, но не добился больших успехов.  
  
Наконец, один из солдат прижал руку Кита, навалившись на нее всем весом, сдерживая его предплечье своим, а второй ладонью схватив ладонь Кита. Другой галра все еще держал парня за голову, прижимая его лицом к панели, и опустил свой вес на его спину, чтобы он не поднялся.  
  
Командир молча стоял, следя, чтобы ничто не отвлекало Лэнса от просмотра, как Кит пытался вырваться из хватки солдат. Когда Кит более или менее успокоился, продолжая рычать и дергать рукой, Венн повернулся к Лэнсу.  
  
— Твой друг больше не паладин. Может, его галрианская кровь делает его неподходящим на эту роль. Возможно, поэтому он так эгоистичен, — галра с весельем навис над Лэнсом. — Или это его человеческая сторона… Как думаешь, паладин?  
  
Лэнс зарычал и обнажил зубы.  
  
— Думаю, что ты должен пойти нахуй.  
  
Командир неодобрительно покачал головой.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда давай выясним?  
  
Лэнс боялся больше, чем он думал, когда командир достал марморовский клинок Кита. Он не был активирован в истинную форму, но и так выглядел устрашающе.  
  
Глаза Лэнса расширились, когда командир встал между двумя пленными. Он постучал лезвием по открытой ладони, глядя то на мужчину, то на юношу. В этот момент Кит прекратил извиваться, поняв, что происходит. Лэнс пытался сосредоточиться на лице Кита, пытался вытолкнуть застрявшее в горле дыхание, но ему было так страшно.  
  
Кит больше не выглядел испуганным. Он выглядел так, будто принял то, что должно было произойти, будто теперь ему все было понятно.  
  
— Что ты выбираешь, человечишка, — голос Венна вернул внимание Лэнса к его обладателю. Командир с наслаждением встретился взглядом с Лэнсом. В улыбке блеснули острые зубы. — Ну?  
  
Лэнс сглотнул, глядя то на Кита, то на другого пришельца. Он знал, что происходит, но в то же время его мозг изо всех защищал его, не позволяя ему полностью осознать ситуацию, чтобы, возможно, ему не пришлось сталкиваться с ней. Вряд ли.  
  
— Кажется, ты немного смущен, — сказал Венн, в чьем тоне сочилось фальшивое сочувствие. — Видишь ли, я собираюсь отрезать кому-то руку. Одному из них, — он указал на Кита, затем — на повстанца. — Мне все равно, кто это будет. Выбор за тобой. Будет это клинок-полукровка или командир повстанцев?  
  
Венн поднял бровь, глядя на потрясенное лицо Лэнса.  
  
— Ты… Ты не можешь! — пытался возразить парень. — Ты не можешь сделать это!  
  
— Что ж, думаю, ты поймешь, что могу, — спокойно ответил галра. — Однако я не бездушен, конечно, я дам тебе время, чтобы решить. Как думаешь, у кого больше шансов восстановиться после такой раны? Я немногое знаю о людях, но, похоже, вашему Чемпиону неплохо живется с одной замененной рукой, а галра, как известно, живучая раса. Однако оргаксианцы славятся умением адаптироваться, — глаза мужчины многозначительно скользнули в сторону высокого, зеленокожего инопланетянина с густыми оранжевыми волосами, спадающими на его лицо. — Думаю, если ты не сможешь прийти к решению, я смогу просто отрезать руки их обоих, и мы узнаем ответ.  
  
Лэнс был бы в ярости, если бы не был так напуган. Все в нем кричало выбрать этого незнакомого пришельца, чтобы спасти Кита и убедиться, что он в порядке. Но как он мог сделать это, если это значит убить кого-то? Он был паладином, а не убийцей. Он должен был защищать Вселенную и тех, кто жил в ней.  
  
— Все хорошо, Лэнс, — голос Кита был мягкий, и Лэнс вцепился в него, как за спасательный круг, повернувшись к парню. Кит полностью прекратил вырываться, но удерживающие его солдаты не расслабляли хватку. — Все хорошо. Сделай это.  
  
Лидер повстанцев тяжело дышал, но ничего не говорил. Один синий глаз скользнул от Лэнса к Киту, а затем перешел к клинку в руке командира.  
  
— Кит, я…  
  
— Я амбидекстр, — Кит улыбнулся. Он действительно _улыбнулся_ ему.  
  
— Но… Я не знаю… Я не могу, — Лэнс чувствовал, как его грудь болезненно сжималась.  
  
— Лэнс, ты знаешь, что должен сделать, — твердо, но ласково произнес Кит.  
  
Лэнс все еще колебался, неуверенный. У него так и не было шанса что-нибудь сказать. Что-то врезалось в боевой корабль с достаточной силой, чтобы повалить всех на пол. Солдаты разжали руки, пытаясь выровнять положение.  
  
Этого времени хватило, чтобы Кит оттолкнулся, бросился к командиру и вытащил нож из его рук. Это подтолкнуло Лэнса к действиям. Он все еще был в наручниках, но смог выхватить бластер, который висел на бедре солдата, и толкнул его плечом, отчего тот полностью потерял равновесие.  
  
Командир повстанцев тоже не терял времени, подчинив двух галра, которые держали его. После этого они с легкостью разобрались с часовыми, но они знали, что им не выбраться отсюда без чужой помощи.  
  
К счастью, они не были одни. Динамики под потолком затрещали, и капитанский мостик заполнил знакомый голос.  
  
— Кит! Лэнс! Вы здесь?!  
  
— Пидж!  
  


***

  
Позже, когда они были в безопасности на корабле, Лэнс узнал всю историю от Ханка. Мать Кита прибыла в замок, объяснив им, что Кит спас её, но сам попался в руки командира Венна. Она с ненавистью выплюнула это имя. С ней был какой-то инопланетян, который заверил, что его держали в плену на корабле недоброжелателя. Он сказал Кролии, что Кит отпустил его и что на борту был еще один паладин, судя по словам командира. Понимая, что ей понадобится помощь, Кролия связалась с командой, и с координатами, предоставленными освобожденным пленником, они смогли сесть на хвост вражеского корабля, а позже перехватить его.  
  
У Лэнса было много вопросов насчет этой Кролии, но в этот момент ему нужно было о многом поговорить с Китом. После того, как он извинится перед на удивление понимающим лидером повстанцев.  
  
— Прости за произошедшее, — неловко сказал Лэнс, потирая затылок.  
  
— Не нужно извиняться, — возразил высокий пришелец. — Ты не виноват, что меня похитили. Я просто благодарен, что ты не выбрал сразу же избавиться от моей руки, — в его глазах сверкало неподдельное веселье. Лэнс покраснел, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Да, насчет этого…  
  
Инопланетян усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Ты бы выбрал меня, если бы до этого дошло, да?  
  
— Эм… Да… — Лэнс признался, хоть и не хотел. Мужчина слабо улыбнулся и снова кивнул.  
  
— Я понимаю. На моей планете нет связи сильнее, чем семья. Логично, что ты бы выбрал защитить свою пару, а не незнакомца. Все-таки это естественный инстинкт, — казалось, он не держал зла из-за всей этой ситуации, и Лэнс был благодарен за это.  
  
— Я… Наверное… Мне просто кажется, что… будучи паладином…  
  
— Ты был очень храбрым, — быстро перебил его мужчина. — Но у всех есть слабость. Если бы ты не чувствовал любовь и привязанность, ты был бы не лучше галра. Они заботятся только о своих делах, об Империи. Мы не такие, и я не думаю, что Вольтрон такой.  
  
Лэнс изумленно моргнул, чувствуя, как напряжение в груди уменьшается. Он знал, что это правда, но все же.  
  
— Да, я понимаю, — Лэнс улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Повстанец кивнул и повернулся к капсуле.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Лэнс из Вольтрона, надеюсь, наши пути еще пересекутся.  
  
— Да, я тоже! — его улыбка расширилась. Он ждал, когда маленькое судно отдалится, прежде чем уйти искать Кита.  
  
Он все еще не знал, что сказать своему парню, но подозревал, что Кит сейчас чувствовал.  
  


***

  
Лэнс постучал в дверь и шагнул в их общую комнату. Он не был удивлен, обнаружив внутри Кита, но не ожидал увидеть его в костюме Клинка. Когда Лэнс вышел из исцеляющей капсулы, Кит стоял снаружи, ожидая его, в обычной земной одежде. С тех пор он не видел его.  
  
Лэнс чувствовал, что смена гардероба означала, что Кит уходит. Конечно, сумка на кровати тоже была довольно веским доказательством. Кролия принесла его вещи обратно в замок, но казалось, что Кит снова собирался уйти с ней. А Лэнс только вернул его…  
  
— Кит? Дружище? — позвал Лэнс, заставив себя улыбнуться и засунув руки в карманы. Кит оглянулся через плечо. — Чем занимаешься? Кажется, у тебя что-то не так.  
  
Кит нахмурился и посмотрел на сумку, которую держал в руках.  
  
— Нет, я закрыл ее правильно.  
  
Лэнс улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне. Иногда Кит был таким бестолковым.  
  
— Я имею в виду… — мягко сказал Лэнс, подходя к Киту со спины. Обернув длинные руки вокруг парня, он аккуратно вытащил сумку из его рук и бросил ее на кровать. Он нежно повернул Кита к себе. — Ты должен распаковывать вещи, а не собирать их обратно.  
  
Кит внимательно смотрел на его лицо, затем его взгляд остановился на шраме, который проходил через всю челюсть. Он протянул руку и мягко провел по нему двумя пальцами. К несчастью, рубец появился прежде, чем капсула могла полностью залечить его. Лэнс вынужден был признать, что ему все еще было неприятно смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
  
Нежно, Лэнс взял руку Кита в свою и поднес его костяшки к губам, с улыбкой помещая на них мягкий поцелуй. Кит просто продолжал смотреть на него, но Лэнс заметил, как его горло дернулось, когда он сглотнул. Он знал этот взгляд.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — мягко сказал Лэнс. — Это не так, так что даже не начинай чувствовать себя виноватым.  
  
— Я… — Кит запнулся, опустив взгляд и прикусив губу. — Это моя вина. Мне жаль, что я позволил причинить тебе боль, мне жаль, что я… Что я сделал больно людям. Как бы там ни было, это был неправильный выбор. Я… Я не мог… Я был недостаточно сильным, чтобы помочь кому-то.  
  
— Эй. Посмотри на меня, — Лэнс осторожно перехватил подбородок Кита и поднял его лицо. — У тебя не было выбора. Они не дали тебе его. Я понимаю, Кит. Ты пытался, и ты был таким сильным. Я знаю, что я… отреагировал не очень хорошо, — он заставил себя продолжать смотреть в глаза Кита, борясь с собственной виной. — Я знаю, что сделал тебе больно, когда мы увиделись, но я просто был в шоке. Знать, что кто-то умер ради меня… Я имею в виду, ты знаешь, что я чувствую насчет… Насчет того, что я недостаточно хорош. Просто… кажется, что это нечестно, учитывая, что я никогда не смогу…  
  
Лэнс удивился, когда Кит перебил его, тихо шикнув и приложив палец к его губам.  
  
— Не начинай. Ты же знаешь, что ты важен. Ты особенный, Лэнс. Команда не смогла бы сделать это без тебя. Мы все нуждаемся в тебе. Марморовец, он… Он умолял меня спасти тебя, потому что он знал, что ты важен для всей Вселенной. Хотел бы я… Хотел бы я сказать, что это все, о чем я думал в то время, но это не так. Я…  
  
— Ты не эгоист, — вклинился Лэнс, прерывая его. — Даже не думай так, Кит.  
  
Он вздохнул, его взгляд смягчился. Они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Я думал о твоей маме, — тихо признался Кит. — Я думал о том, как скажу ей, что ты не вернулся, и я… Я не мог вынести это, Лэнс. Я хотел, чтобы ты снова увидел свою семью. Я обещал тебе. Я обещал, что защищу тебя.  
  
— Кит… — прошептал Лэнс, медленно качая головой. — Детка…  
  
Не сговариваясь, они схватили друг друга в объятия, прижимая к себе и позволяя слезам падать по щекам. Лэнс чувствовал, как Кит дрожал, и крепче притянул его к груди.  
  
— Но ты был прав, — прошептал Кит на ухо Лэнса, шмыгая носом. — Ты был прав. Наши отношения… Они опасны. Нам  
нельзя продолжать. Я должен вернуться в Клинок, вернуться с мамой и…  
  
— Кит, нет, — Лэнс всхлипнул, отказываясь отпускать его. — Не надо. Прошу. Ты нужен мне. Ты нужен команде. Я знаю, что я сказал, и, возможно, что-то из этого правда, но если у меня не будет, за что бороться… Я не думаю, что смогу продолжать. Это… Это пиздец как сложно, Кит! Я скучаю по своей семье, я скучаю по дому! Если тебя не будет рядом, то я не думаю, что выдержу, я правда не думаю!  
  
— Тише, тише, Лэнс, все хорошо, — пробормотал Кит. Он уткнулся носом в плечо Лэнса, нежно поглаживая его по спине и крепко держа в объятиях, чтобы Лэнс знал, что он никуда не уйдет.  
  
Еще не скоро Лэнс нашел в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться и встретиться с Китом глазами. Их лица были красные и влажные, глаза — опухшие и налитые кровью. Лэнс слабо улыбнулся, когда Кит поцеловал слезу на его щеке.  
  
— Ты уверен? — прошептал Кит. — Ты уверен, что мы должны быть вместе?  
  
— Конечно, — мягко ответил Лэнс. — Твое место со мной, Кит. Мы хорошая команда. 


End file.
